


Something that took us by surprise

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “Um, hi,” David says, his voice rising. “How much of that did you hear?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203





	Something that took us by surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishyspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt [Dialogue prompts #45: “How much of that did you hear?” ](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/624203770331611136/50-dialogue-prompts) from the wonderful fishyspots. Thank you so much for this prompt!! 💞
> 
> Title is from Matt Nathanson.

Patrick hates doing vendor runs. Yes, it helps the store to maintain those connections and yes, it’s always nice to see exactly where their products are coming from. But it’s always a long day, lots of driving from vendor to vendor with only the radio to distract him. 

And he misses David. Which is ridiculous, they work together every day and spend most nights together too, but Patrick never gets tired of being wrapped up in David’s energy.

It’s after three by the time he finally makes it back to the store and he’s surprised to find the shop empty, no one behind the counter. He closes the door behind him but before he can call for David he hears a familiar voice drifting out from the back room, the words muffled and indistinct. Patrick’s not trying to listen, but he’s not  _ not _ trying to listen either; when he hears something that sounds suspiciously like his own name, he moves a little closer almost despite himself. 

He doesn’t get the chance to find out why David is talking about him, though, because the voice cuts off just before he gets to the door and then David appears, blanching when he catches sight of Patrick trying his best to look like someone who definitely wasn’t eavesdropping.

“Um, hi,” David says, his voice rising. “How much of that did you hear?”

“None of it,” Patrick replies honestly, trying to stamp down his curiosity. “Why, should my ears have been burning?”

“Mm, nope,” David says quickly, pressing a kiss to his temple. “How’d the visits go?”

Patrick knows a subject change when he hears one, but he lets it happen. He tells David all about Heather’s new cheese and Margaret’s attempts at knitting ponchos and Alex’s experimentation with glass-blowing, and David nods and laughs and doesn’t give any indication that anything is amiss.

“I spoke to your mom while you were out, by the way,” David tells him when he’s finished and Patrick freezes, his pulse thundering in his ears. Is it his imagination, or is David’s voice... overly casual? Like he’s trying to make the conversation seem less significant than it actually is?

He knows, of course, that David has spoken to his mom before. She calls the store, and David is usually the one to answer the phone. It’s just that... well, Patrick is usually  _ there _ when they talk.

“Um.” He clears his throat and starts again. “How is she?”

David gives him a strange look. “She’s fine, apart from the ongoing book club drama. Wants you to call her back when you have time.”

Patrick has no idea what the ongoing book club drama is, but David says it like it’s a saga he’s familiar with. Like he has his own relationship with Patrick’s mom, completely outside of Patrick.

God, he really needs to tell his parents about David.

It’s not a phone call conversation, that’s all.  _ Hey mom, hey dad. I know I’ve only ever brought girls home and also you spent almost half my life assuming Rachel was going to be your daughter-in-law. Well, turns out I’m actually gay. Also, my ‘business partner’ has been my boyfriend for the better part of two years, I’ve just been censoring all my stories about him. Oops, that’s the end of my lunch break, talk to you later, bye! _

No. It’s something he has to tell them in person. And it’s not like he’s making excuses not to go home; it’s just that the shop is busy, and all the long weekends where it would make sense to make the drive are also big retail weekends.

He’ll tell them soon. He will.

“Are you okay here for a bit?” David’s voice breaks into his thoughts, shaking them loose. “I just have to, um, go to the café for a minute.”

And there it is again — the eyes sliding away, the nervous lilt to his voice. David goes to the café at least twice a day; there shouldn’t be anything noteworthy about it at all. And yet.

Something is definitely going on.

“Of course,” he says lightly. David leans in to kiss him, a little harder than they’d normally kiss while the store is open. Maybe he realises he’s acting strangely and if he’s trying to reassure Patrick, it’s working.

David will tell him what’s going on, or not tell him. He isn’t going to push. 

* * *

Twelve days from now David will be sitting in his apartment, anxiously telling him about a surprise party, and Patrick will think:  _I probably should have pushed_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
